


In Love With Colors

by adoringtsukki (softtwink)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Hinata, Kageyama is nice in this fic bc why now?, Kags sees colors, Kisses, M/M, Puppies, babies in love, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, paint!hinata, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtwink/pseuds/adoringtsukki
Summary: The colors that surround Hinata tells Kageyama what he's feeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for this thing at my school and i thought that i might as well make this into a one shot for my babies.
> 
> i hope you like this!!

 

**_Red_ **

 

“What’s the least color that you see of me?” Hinata asked.

 

Kageyama looked up at him from where he’s sitting on the floor with an open book on his lap. Hinata had the laptop open but Kageyama knows he’s not doing his homework at all. Kageyama puts his book down to give Hinata his full attention. “I think that would be red if I’m being honest here.”

 

Hinata gives him a confuse look. “What happens when I’m red?” Hinata puts his laptop on the side.

 

“You become red when you’re scared or nervous.” Kageyama puts his head on Hinata’s thigh. “Mostly when you have your nightmares but since you haven’t had any in a couple months, I could stay calm.”

 

Hinata stays quiet then gets up saying he’s gonna get some water. Kageyama watches him walk away.

 

Kageyama watches him turn red.

 

**_Orange_ **

 

Kageyama isn’t sure if he is breathing.

 

Hinata was orange. The color too strong that Kageyama didn’t want to bother him at all. The colorful paint on Hinata’s skin couldn’t overpower the orange that surrounded Hinata like a shield. The color so bright and beautiful that it basically lit up the whole room that it made the sun look like a cheap night light. 

 

Kageyama was falling in love again.

 

**_Yellow_ **

 

Hinata was currently surrounded by dogs.

 

They had no school that day so they decided to go out. Hinata begged Kageyama to go with him to the pet store to look at the dogs, Kageyama of course couldn’t say no to the beautiful boy.

 

Kageyama had a small, brown puppy with big, floppy ears on his lap with his back to the wall. He looks at Hinata, who has a lapful of three, chubby puppies. They kept licking his face and making happy yelping noises. Hinata giggled and smiled. He looked across the room at Kageyama and blew a kiss at him.

 

Yellow surrounded Hinata at that moment, the joy so clear in his brown eyes.

 

Kageyama feels at peace.

 

**_Green_ **

 

“I don’t like that dude over there,” Hinata sneakily points his finger at a tall boy with light brown hair who keeps stealing looks at Kageyama.

 

Kageyama looks at who Hinata is pointing at with a curious look to see that, yes, a guy was looking at him.  Kageyama turns back to Hinata. “The intense green that you’re wearing isn’t a good look for you, babe.” Kageyama kisses Hinata’s cheek. The green dims down.

 

“I just don’t like when people look at you as if they don’t see that we’re holding hands in a not-so straight, bro way, ya know?” Hinata looks up at Kageyama with dark eyes.

 

Kageyama pulls Hinata closer to him and pets his hair.

 

The green disappears.

 

**_Blue_ **

 

Kageyama was surrounded by paintings.

 

Hinata asked him to come over to help him pick a painting that he can submit to a art contest that he wants to enter in. Kageyama thinks its gonna be hard to choose a painting for Hinata since all of them screamed  _ love  _ and  _ freedom  _ and  _ us.  _

 

Blue was all that Kageyama can see on Hinata at that every moment. The confidence and calmness that surrounded him put Kageyama at peace. The smile and huge, soft eyes that Kageyama loves so much were more present at that moment.

 

He didn’t want that moment to end.

 

**_Purple_ **

 

When Kageyama first meet Hinata, he thought he was secretly using magic on him.

 

The feelings that Kageyama feels towards Hinata, he never felt those kind of things for people. Not for family or friends. This is different. Kageyama had no problem when feeling these kind of emotions because somehow, they felt like home to him.

 

When Kageyama told Hinata this, Hinata laughed and wiggled his fingers at Kageyama with a playful look in his eyes.

 

“What if I’m actually using magic on you to be in love with me?” Hinata asked, his head on Kageyama’s chest while listening to the loud yet gentle heart beats of his quiet boyfriend.

 

Kageyama looks down at him and kisses his forehead. “I wouldn’t have a problem with it if I’m being honest here,” Kageyama says. “But please don’t make the feeling stop, okay?”

 

Kageyama holds out his large pinkie, waiting for Hinata to intertwine his small pinkie with his.

 

Hinata has tears in his eyes. “I promise I won’t, okay?”

 

They intertwine their pinkies together.

 

**_White_ **

 

They were holding hands and looking at the sky when Hinata asked the question.

 

“What color is our love?” Hinata asked, his cheeks and nose a pretty pink color from the coldness of the night sky.

 

Kageyama had to think about it for a second. “White,” Kageyama nods, feeling happy with his answer.

 

Hinata looks at him with squinty eyes. “White?” Kageyama nods again. “Why white?” Hinata turns towards Kageyama, bringing his knees closer to his chest to put his head on him while looking at Kageyama with a curiosity.

 

Kageyama imitates Hinata. “Our love is pure,” He says with such confidence that it makes Hinata feel happy.

 

“When I think of our love, I think about purity, about safety.” Kageyama gets closer to Hinata.

 

“When I look at you, I think about perfection.”

 

They both turn white.  

 

There love so powerful that no one can stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it (maybe idk)
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments.
> 
> also, if you like this, i could write more one shots for Haikyuu!! otps, just leave a couple and an idea.
> 
> okay bye (:


End file.
